


Move forward

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 2x21 Quiet RiotBilly apologizes more to Diane
Relationships: Diane Grad/Billy Kronk, Kathryn Austin/Billy Kronk, Kathryn Austin/Diane Grad
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Move forward

“I’m not gonna be another name in your long list of conquests”Diane told Billy 

“I wrote poetry about you”Billy had said

“I like you a lot Diane and I’m sorry”Billy apologized to his new girlfriend 

“That hurt me along with finding out you slept with Kathryn”Diane states to him 

“I messed up”Billy replies 

“Let’s just move forward now”Diane says 

“Clean slate”Billy smiles


End file.
